


Not As Punishment

by hexenhasel



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenhasel/pseuds/hexenhasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav wants to be spanked, but Georg isnt' so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Day #2 of 30 Days of Smut - Kink: Spanking

"Just do it," Gustav said, exasperated by the lack of action happening in the bedroom. He turned his head around, looking over his shoulder and saw Georg standing there with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Georg..."

"Are you sure?"

Gustav's head fell back on the bed, face first, and he wanted to scream. _Patience, Gustav...patience._

He flipped over and sat up, squaring Georg with a firm stare.

"I'm the one asking for it. Hell, I'm begging you at this point. Why are you hesitating?"

Shame-faced, Georg shrugged and shuffled back and forth on his feet and a large black leather paddle in one hand.

"Because. It's _you_." Georg bit his lip. "I don't want to hurt you," he finished in a small voice.

"C'mere." Gustav held out his hands and Georg instantly stepped forward. He was pulled down and then Gustav kissed him. Georg let the paddle fall to the floor and became swept up in the kiss, deepening it with a moan. Gustav found Georg's tongue with his own, his mouth opening wider and hooked a leg over Georg's hip. They were both naked, and hard, and Gustav rutted upwards rubbing their bodies together.

Breaking away, Gustav pressed his lips against Georg's cheek and then his forehead.

"You aren't going to hurt me in the way you are afraid you will. I promise," he breathed, then kissed Georg sweetly on the lips before pushing upwards. He found the paddle and pressed it into Georg's hand.

"I want this. I want to feel the sting of it and I want you to be the one to do it."

The husky, needy tone of the drummer's voice sent shivers up Georg's spine. It was rare that he heard that sort of need from Gustav, and Gustav was usually the one 'in control' when it came to their relationship and sex life.

Georg swallowed.

"Get on your knees and turn around then," he said, watching as Gustav first gave him a sly smile, then did as he commanded. Georg gripped the handle of the paddle more firmly in his hand.

He could see everything, from the blond fuzz on Gustav's balls to the pink of his asshole. Gustav moved, shifting on his knees which wiggled his ass enticingly.

And suddenly, Georg felt incredibly ridiculous standing there with a hard-on and a spanking paddle in his hand.

"Gus-"

"Would you stop being such a pussy and _hit me_!"

*CRACK*

The force of the paddle against his bare ass was strong enough to vault Gustav forward, nearly face-planting into the bed. The shock of the impact and the searing pain quickly turned into a warm burn and a pleasurable tingling throughout Gustav's body.

He whimpered.

"Fuck. Gustav?"

The drummer waved a hand out, silencing Georg who was a little freaked that he hit a too hard. Before this all started, Gustav told him that as soon as the word 'stop' was mentioned, Georg was to stop. It was an easy, and universal 'safe word' - so Gustav explained.

Back on his hands and knees, Gustav took a deep breath.

"Again."

The initial blushing pink of Gustav's ass cheeks quickly turned angry-red, and soon after a purple tinge appeared. Georg was sweating, but still horny as hell - his cock painfully hard between his legs.

Just as Georg raised his arm again, Gustav put a hand out again and called out. "Stop." Georg dropped the paddle.

He remembered Gustav's instructions from earlier in the evening and helped the drummer to roll over and wrap him up in a blanket, a chilled sports-drink on standby as well. Gustav hissed in when his abused buttocks touched the bed, but it didn't stop him from pulling Georg down and catching his lips in a bruising, tongue-filled kiss.

"Give me your cock," he whispered, reaching between Georg's thighs and finding him hard.

"Are you sure?" Georg felt Gustav nod, their lips brushing and noses bumping together gently.

"Wanna suck you off."

Georg was dubious, but he obeyed and knelt in front of Gustav. He swore when he felt the wet heat of Gustav's mouth envelope him, and his hands rested on Gustav's blanket-clad shoulders.

It didn't take long, and when he let go and flooded his spunk into Gustav's waiting mouth he saw white stars behind his eyelids. 

Gustav could barely sit for a whole week after, but no one ever knew.


End file.
